Synchronicity: Another Story
by Overlord Valkyrie
Summary: When Rin Kagamine was chosen to be the next Diva, Len was devastated, but a girl by the name of Miku Hatsune helped him reunite with her once more and promised them that they would be together once again. At the cost? She gave up herself to be the next Diva instead. On their eighteenth birthday, they embarked on a journey to save their best friend from her fate as a Diva. LenxMiku


**A/N: Hello! Valkyrie here! I decided on my take on Synchronicity Series LenMiku style! This is fanfiction so I can do this. This is my first time writing an adventure fiction that has mystical aspects in them. Ugh, I hope I don't mess up or something.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VOCALOID or Synchronicity Series.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

He wondered why destiny was so cruel. Changing its sides without any warning.

It irritated him.

He loathed that word: _Destiny, fate._ All of them left a bitter taste in his mouth.

The fire crackled dimly as the dawn rose from the east, birds were already chirping from the trees even before the sun began to rise. The wind brushed lightly against the trees, giving a soothing sound that could possibly lull anyone to sleep. But he didn't feel sleepy, he hardly slept a wink at night, his mind was too pre-occupied with thoughts about the whereabouts of someone, an important friend which he cherished the most after what she had done for him…for his sister. His deep blue eyes gazed at the fire as it slowly died, he kept in going in the night for his source of warmth – since this shawl wasn't enough warmth for him as he stayed up the whole night, probably sleeping for a few minutes before waking up again feeling rather anxious.

There was a time limit to this quest and he didn't know when he will be too late, maybe…she probably…_No, I cannot think that way._ He mentally scolded himself for thinking such thoughts, there was no way that she would disappear. She couldn't.

Another lump was sleeping across from him, it shifted every now and then before it rose upward. The blanket fell off from the lump revealing a woman, fair complexion, blonde hair, same deep blue eyes as the man across her, her short blond hair was matted across her face as she rubbed her sleepy eyes. She pushed her bangs away from her face, her eyes focused on the man sitting in front of the dying flame. She groaned, "Again? Please tell me you've actually slept, _for once_." She drawled, her eyebrows furrowed together.

He didn't answer, he just stared at the girl for a moment then back to the dying fire. "Len, you've got to sleep. Stop feeling so anxious about this, don't worry." She propped herself up and started to fix her hair, she took out the wooden comb and brushed through her blonde hair. Len snorted, "Sleep? Why? She's out there, somewhere, in pain. I can feel it. You know the destiny of a diva! They are to sing for all eternity and we've started on this journey a week ago and we still haven't found a town in sight after we passed through Ashura Village. You said that there was a town nearby, Rin. I knew we should have asked for directions." He seethed, glaring at her.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh, I'm sorry." She said rather sarcastically, "Yeah, ask directions. I should do that…oh wait!" She threw her hands into the sky, "There isn't a person in sight! Silly me."

Len grumbled, as soon Rin finished doing her hair she grabbed the bag filled with their food. She fished out a loaf of bread and cheese and threw it to her brother, "Here, breakfast." She fished out another loaf of bread and cheese as well. He caught his food with ease and slowly started to eat them one by one while Rin on the other hand, was eating big chunks of the bread and cheese.

Rin and Len are twins, both born in their humble village that was miles from where they were right now. The reason why they were on this journey was because of a friend they met who was taken to be the next Diva of the country – but she wasn't the Diva they originally had in plan, at first, they chose Rin so at a young age she and Len were separated from one another. That's when Len met Miku, the local village girl from another village who was currently with her aunt. She found him huddled under a tree at night where she found out about Rin and Len, she promised him that he would show where is Rin currently at since a Diva would sing to the Dragon when they were at the proper age.

She took Len to another town which was hidden by carriage, there she showed where Rin was currently at, inside a church within the catacombs. Miku lived here, her parents were part of the Diva plans so she knew where exactly each and every Diva would be located if a new Diva appeared. Because of that, Len and Rin are extremely grateful to Miku, they both would sneak out from the town at night and return in the morning. They did them for years and they were never caught, when Rin turned seventeen, which was when she would head out to the place where the dragon slept and would begin her role as a Diva when she turned eighteen.

But before they left, Miku begged them to let her be the Diva instead of Rin since she got to know Rin more and grew to love her as a sister. Miku was well-known to have the aspects of being a diva – Rin and Len knew how good she was – because they couldn't ignore her request they made her the next Diva instead of Rin, so Rin was sent back to her village where everyone celebrated aside from Rin and Len. After all, their best friend, was the reason why they saw each other again and the reason why Rin was no longer was the Diva, a person who would sing for eternity.

They knew she would never be replaced, Rin knew that Len was affected the most by Miku's decision. Why? She was the one who helped him, someone who actually helped him. When Rin was taken away when they were born, Len promised that when he could be able to leave the village he would search for her until he found her and now? The person who helped him see Rin was taken in Rin's place. Len is the type who would do anything for the person he really loves, even if it would kill him. She had to admit, she was very willing to be a Diva for the sake of world, being a Diva is that you must love the world so much to give up everything, even your life. She remembered what she said when Miku was chosen to be the next diva.

_-Flashback-_

_Rin wrapped her arms around her brother's waist as he was thrashing and shouting about. Tears were already pooling down the twin's eyes as they watched their childhood best friend being taken away right in front of their eyes. She held onto Len tightly, making sure that he wouldn't escape her grasp to do something about this decision. "Len, please…Please don't!" She begged, _

_Len snarled, "I don't care if I get thrown into the deepest part of the dungeon but I won't let those bastards take away Miku like how they took you away from me!" His eyes were filled with pure hatred as Rin did her best to restrain him. He tried to pry himself out of his sister's grip but she managed to keep the lock firm, "I'm going to kill you! I'm going to kill you! You damn Church official!" He shouted, his hands curled into fists as he managed to break out of his sister's hold and dashed towards them._

_A dark gray haired man clad in armor smirked, "Little boy, you just_ _try to kill me." In a blink of an eye, Len came crashing down to the floor with a bruised cheek followed by Rin's shriek of his name, a sword was pointed at Len's neck as he froze on spot. Sweat trailed down his forehead as he glared darkly at the man who held the sword._

"_Please, no!" A tealette emerged from the carriage, running towards the man and held his sword. "Don't harm him, Dell! Please!" She begged, her eyes looked up to him in desperation and a hint of anger. The man glanced at the teal haired woman before scoffing and sheathing his sword. "As you wish, Miku." He muttered darkly, glaring at Len before walking towards the carriage where he talked with one of the soldiers._

_Len's legs gave way as he fell on his knees, Miku ran to his side and knelt next to him, her necklace jingled together. She brushed her fingers along his cheek where the bruise was formed, Len's eyes were lowered to the ground as he curled his hands into fists. "I'm sorry…" He muttered, his head resting against her shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Miku."_

_Miku gave a apologetic smile, "Why do you have to say sorry, Len? It isn't your fault…" She rested her head against his own._

"_It is my fault! Because I asked you to see Rin and now, now you're the diva!" He looked straight into her eyes, "Why…? Why did you force yourself to become the next diva?!" Tears started to overflow his eyes as he gritted his teeth angrily, hanging his head again as tears dripped onto his hands. Rin was on the floor, covering her eyes as she sobbed loudly._

_She was silent, "Because…I…I love this world." She gave a smile, Len lifted his head to stare at her in disbelief. "I love this world and I want to protect it." _

_He muttered, his eyes covered by his bangs. "Why…? Why the hell would you love a world like this?!" Suddenly Miku hugged Len, making widen his eyes in shock. "I love this world…because I got to meet Len and Rin. And I want to protect it because all of those who were important to me are here in this world, Rin is in this world…you are in this world." She whispered, "And I will protect this world. This country."_

"_Miku!" A voice shouted from the carriage, Miku bit her lip as she stood up. She helped Len stand up as well, "Len…Rin…" She looked at the twins, Rin looked up showing her tear-stained eyes. The teal haired girl gestured them to move to her which they did._

_She closed her eyes and moved her hands to the back of her neck where she unhooked her necklace, she took the two pendants she always wore throughout her life into the palms of her hands. "M-Miku? Why are you…didn't you say these pendants were the most important object in your whole life?" Rin looked at the two signs, a treble clef and a bass clef. Miku placed the treble clef into Rin's hands while the bass clef into Len's hands._

"_That's because," She moved backwards, her hands neatly placed in front of her. Her sky blue dress fluttered along with the wind, "My most cherish gift, is something I must give to my most cherished friends. Rin and Len Kagamine, thank you so much for being my best friends." Rin held the pendant tightly and ran to embrace her best friend, Miku smiled before returning the hug as well._

"_We will save you!" She wailed into the crook of her neck, holding her tightly. Len held his pendant to his chest, his shoulders started to tremble as he looked up to Miku and ran to embrace her as well. Miku held the two into her arms, tears pooling down her eyes as she had to bid her friends farewell. _

"_We will…" Len spoke as they stepped away from the girl. "I promise. We will save you, Miku!" He held his hand to his heart, "I will never break that promise! I will save you til the day I die!" _

_She gave a tearful smile as a tear slid down her eye, "Thank you, Len."_

_-Flashback End-_

That was the last time they ever saw her again, their village rejoiced for Rin's return while they didn't feel like celebrating. When they turned eighteen, it was the time when they both set out to find where was that cave since Rin was never informed about its location. Now here they were, resting around a fire as they would continue traveling soon.

"So," Rin spoke up, finishing her breakfast. "Where do we go from here, still find a town?" She asked, staring at her brother who was thinking deeply. He frowned, "That is our only choice." He sighed in defeat, he wanted to find her. He wanted to save her now. _Where are you, Miku? _He wanted a sign at least, to know where she was located.

Len stood up, holding the blanket and folding it neatly, he fixed his outfit. A white sleeveless shirt that hugged his neck, a long sleeveless coat that covered his sword on the left side of his hip, white pants held by a black belt and tucked into his black and yellow boots, and black fingerless gloves. A bass cleft necklace hung loosely around his neck. Rin followed as well, she wore a sleeveless white shirt like her brother that hugged her neck but it had a slit in the middle that past her bellybutton, she wore black shorts with a yellow ribbon on the side of her black belt, she wore black and yellow heeled boots that reached her knees, and a single fingerless glove. A treble cleft necklace hung loosely around her neck as well, her sword was on her left hip like he brother.

She grabbed a white cape and buckled it around her shoulders, "Then off we shall go!" She said rather chippy, a smile graced on her face. Len just simply nodded, packing his things and slung it around his shoulders. Rin slung her bag around her shoulder, as soon as they finished preparations they began to set off to find the nearest village that they could possibly find. It's been a week and they haven't found any signs of Almeria Town, they would need to stock up on supplies soon.

Rin scribbled something down in her notebook that she kept for awhile, "We need to stock up on some food and medical supplies. We are running low on food but we need to collect more supplies just in case." She pulled out her map, "Hm..." She took a good look around then back at the map, "We are…here." With her index finger, she pointed in the middle of the pathway called Reia Path. "If we head north east then we would end up in Almeria Town, continue moving north then we would need to pass through a small forest in order to get to City of Sylverant where we could possibly find more clues to the whereabouts of Miku."

Len looked into the sky, "We'll just pick up clues at Almeria Town for now." She clapped her hands, "Sounds like a plan, let's head off now."

With that, they began to journey to Almeria Town. During the whole trip, it was deathly silent since Len was glancing around if anyone would ambush them while Rin was looking at the map, trying to navigate their way to Almeria Town. She felt the silence annoying so she spoke up for the trip to be not too boring, "So Len, how did you know that I was your twin sister? I mean, we were separated since birth, right? I was told that there was a boy, my brother, who was waiting for me if I fulfilled my duty as a Diva. So, as I trained to be a Diva, it was because I wanted to meet my little brother and make sure my little brother would be safe in this world, inside of me I knew that I couldn't see you but seeing you safe is what drove me to be a great Diva. It's the duty of every older sister!"

Len frowned, "I didn't say you got to be the older sister…" He muttered under his breath, Rin laughed and punched his shoulder playfully. "Oh, lighten up! We're twins so we're the same! But technically, I came out first." She puffed out her chest proudly, he rolled her eyes as his sister then sighed. "Mother told me that I had a sister, that my sister was taken away to become a Diva. Remember how we got to exchange letters before we met Miku? I wanted to see you, I wanted to see my sister, my family who was taken away from me. Mother was so depressed when she had no choice but to give you to the Church Officials. So I thought that if I was older, I would rescue you from your fate as the Diva and now…" He trailed away, his eyes lowering as it glassed over. Memories started to come to his head, Rin noticed it and tried to cheer him up.

"Hey, now…Len. You know Miku won't like it if you're sad, remember how she always smiled for us? How she smiled even though she knew we couldn't see each other for a very long time? We should be happy for her at least." She gave a smile, Len glanced to his sister.

She was right, Miku was smiling and she hardly looked sad. His lips curled upward as he remembered when Len was sad, she actually hit his head with her hand and scolded him that he should stay happy for the ones he loves. That girl was strange but helped him no matter what, she was really special to him. Suddenly, Rin's sharp shriek snapped him out of his thoughts as he was suddenly shoved to the ground with Rin falling atop of. "Len! Len! Stop daydreaming!" She snapped her fingers in front of his face.

Len blinked for awhile then noticed his surroundings, an wagon was parked not too far from them with an old man running towards them. He held his straw hat, "Sorry 'bout that lads! Didn't see you there!" He scratched his head. Rin stood up and dusted herself, she scratched her cheek, "It's fine! Everyone makes mistakes, right?" She offered a hand to Len who took it, she pulled him up from the ground.

He dusted himself as well, the old man scratched his head. "Well I'm glad that lads like ya' are fine. Where are ya headed?" He asked,

Len glanced at him, "We're headed to Almeria Town to stock up in supplies." The old man nodded his head, "Almeria Town, I see. I could give ya lads a ride if you like." He offered, gesturing to the wagon where a brown stallion was grazing on the grass. Rin grinned and looked at Len, "Alright! We got a lift!" She did a fist-pump, Len pondered for a moment before nodding. "I suppose we could have a ride to Almeria Town, how much should we pay?"

He shook his hands, "No, no! No need lads, it's free of charge." This made Rin even more excited, she jumped onto the wagon and waved her hands around, gesturing for her brother to follow her into the wagon. He sighed, "Sorry about my sister, she's rather excited." He walked alongside the old man who laughed, "It's alright, child. She reminds me of my granddaughter." Len jumped on the wagon and sat alongside Rin who had a large smile on her face.

The old man got onto his wagon and ushered the horse to move, as soon as the wagon began to move. Rin decided to sit right next to the old man to see where would they go, she smiled then gasped. "Oh! I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Rin, Rin Kagamine! That person over there is my brother, Len." She gestured to the boy who was looking at the greenery.

"Ah, I am Leon." He gave a smile, "Ya have great names for twins such as yourself. Where ya kids headed off to after Almeria Town?" He asked, Rin was silent for a moment and before she could explain, Len cut her off.

"We're searching for our friend who was taken away from us." He breathed out, "It's been one year ever since then." He closed his eyes, inhaling the smell of the forest near them. The old man was silent then he looked at the girl who had a sad expression on her face, "Oh, I'm sorry for bringing it up."

Rin shook her head, "No, it's fine! None of us had a choice actually…" She trailed away, looking at the necklace around her neck. She held the pendant tightly into her hands, "…that she wanted to be the Diva to save me…" She muttered, pressing the pendant to her forehead.

Leon continued driving the wagon, he showed a sad smile. "A diva, ya say. She wanted to be a diva to save ya? It reminds me of my granddaughter." He spoke, the twins turned to look at him with a shocked look. Len spoke up, quickly moving to the front. "Your granddaughter?"

He nodded his head, "Yep, she begged the church officials to become a diva to save her friend. I guess ya friend here is going to replace my granddaughter after she died." Rin bowed her head, her blue eyes trailing to her legs. "I'm sorry."

He chuckled, "It's alright, Rin. Tell me more about ya friend." He gave a grin, they both blinked before they smiled. Len was only smiling slightly while Rin was grinning, she nodded her head. "Okay! Well you see, her name is Miku Hatsune! She's a wonderful girl who helped Len to find me, she's very cheerful and carefree…" Rin began to explain about Miku on how she was while Leon smiled, nodding his head as he listened to Rin blabber on about Miku.

Len sighed and turned back to dirt road, his necklace dangled freely as he went into thought. Listening to Rin talking about Miku made his heart cletch, he missed her, he missed hearing her gentle voice, her kind smile, her bright teal eyes that always shined with life. He wanted to see her smile again, he wanted to rescue her and return her to the world where she always smiled so freely where he, Miku, and Rin would be together like he thought it would be when she said they would be together again. He held the pendant, the last memory of Miku before she was taken, he pressed his lips against the pendant, closing his eyes as his eyebrows furrowed. _I will save you._

_I promise with my life, I will save you from this wretched fate. Even if the whole world will go against me, I will stay by your side and protect you from harm._

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**A/N: If you can guess what reference the last line was from then an imaginary cookie for you! Done with this part! Can't wait to do the next!**

**I'm sorry if certain parts are inaccurate, it's because I had no choice but to change them a bit but still maintain the idea. I'm sorry, yes! Please review if you can, I'm more motivated if people review since it would mean people enjoy reading my stories. If I have mistakes then please point them out so I can learn from them.**

**Thank you!**


End file.
